Absorbent personal care articles, such as diapers, adult incontinence garments, sanitary napkins, bed pads, panty liners, incontinent pads, and so forth are well known in the art. These articles are inexpensive, often disposable, and yet capable of absorbing and retaining fluids and other bodily discharges. These absorbent personal care articles typically have an outer cover having a liquid-impermeable fabric, such as a plastic film, to prevent the retained discharge from leaking from the article and soiling items of clothing, bedding, furniture, and the like. However, while the articles may proficiently retain the bodily discharges, the odor associated with the same is often released. In this regard, many diapers today employ “breathable” materials in the sense that air and water vapor will pass through the outer cover. Breathable outer covers have become increasingly popular and more highly commercialized in absorbent personal care products, particularly in connection with disposable diapers. The breathable materials help promote airflow in and around an infant's skin and this exchange of air helps reduce the levels of moisture adjacent the skin. Reducing levels of entrapped moisture in turn, helps prevent diaper rash and other skin conditions. However, while healthy for the infant's skin, increased airflow can likewise increase the release of unpleasant odors from the diaper. Thus, mechanisms for masking and/or absorbing odors emanating from within soiled personal care articles are desirable.
In addition, apart from controlling unpleasant odors, various fragrances or perfumes are commonly employed simply for their pleasing aroma. Further, certain aromas have also been specifically employed in folk remedies as well as what is commonly referred to as “aromatherapy.” In this regard, certain aromas are believed to help individuals obtain or reach certain moods or feelings, such as sleepiness, relaxation and so forth. Certain essential oils have commonly been employed in this respect. Thus, mechanisms that allow for the controlled application of one or more such aromas in conjunction with a personal care article are likewise desirable.